


Fight or Flight

by missrainbowpie



Series: Arkadian Nights: Prompts from My Inbox :) [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, not quite smut but damn near close, overt sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrainbowpie/pseuds/missrainbowpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane teaches Abby a bit of self defense, and she is decidedly <i>turned on.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Flight

Abby was trying so hard to pay attention, but it was extremely difficult because she could feel Marcus’ sturdy weight on top of her, and every inch of her body was thrumming with electricity from the contact. He had her pinned to an exercise mat, rough hands pressed almost painfully into her shoulders, thighs squeezing around her hips, and the feeling was entirely too similar to what they had done last night. Except this time they were wearing clothes. She tried her best to keep her face neutral, to shove her desire deep down to her core.

_Focus, Abby... Focus._

Marcus shifted on top of her and captured her right hand with his own. “Grab your attacker’s wrist like this,” he said. He placed her hand over the top of his right wrist, still pressed into her left shoulder, and she wrapped her thumb around the underside of it. She could feel his steady heartbeat vibrate along her skin. “Make sure your thumb is on the same side as your fingers,” he added. He maneuvered her thumb so it was on top of his wrist instead of wrapped around it. “The objective is to prevent me from moving my arm to the right. If you wrap your thumb around my wrist, I can easily slip from your grasp. You want to keep me trapped.”

Oh, she _definitely_ wanted to keep him trapped.

She pressed her lips together, hard. She was not about to let her face betray how much she wanted him in that moment. But then he grabbed her other hand and placed it on his right elbow, and she could feel the warm, calloused skin beneath her palm. The ground had given Marcus a rugged quality that was so clearly evident in the callouses on his skin. She bit her bottom lip and let out a shuddery breath.

He looked down at her, eyebrows furrowed. “Are you all right?” he asked.

 _Fuck._ She composed her face back to what she hoped was a somewhat normal expression. “I’m fine,” she said, trying to convey a sense of confusion in her tone, like she had no idea why he had asked her that. Like she hadn’t just been fantasizing about his elbow. (Yes, his _elbow._ ) Like she was a strong, independent doctor who was completely capable of both learning self defense from Marcus and maintaining her self control. Before today, she had prided herself on her excellent sense of self control; now she wasn’t sure if she had any left.

His brown eyes widened, but he didn’t comment on the matter further. “You want to place your left hand just above my elbow,” he continued. “Like this.” Her hand was already on his elbow, but he moved it up slightly and manipulated her fingers into the correct position, her thumb gripping his bicep.

To be honest, she was getting a little bored with these self defense lessons he had insisted on giving her, and her mind kept wandering. Now his muscular arm was in her hand, and she wanted so badly for him to end his lesson here, put those muscles to good use, and pin her to the floor for real. She didn’t know if she could keep doing this. They had been training for over an hour already, and he had been touching her _the entire time._ How could he expect her to focus?

If he noticed her desire, he didn’t acknowledge it. “Now take your left foot and place it outside of my right leg. You want to trap my foot with your own.”

She did as she was told and lifted her left leg over his to trap his foot. She seriously considered wrapping both legs around him in an attempt to relieve the unbearable pressure building at the apex of her thighs, but there would be time for that later. And by “later,” she meant “two minutes.” If he didn’t end this lesson soon, she would end it for him.

Before he had straddled her on the mat, he had explained every step of what he was going to teach her, but she still wasn’t quite prepared for what he said next: “Now lift your hips off the ground.” _Oh, yes please._ “This will throw me off balance, but because of the way your hands and feet are positioned, I won’t be able to stop my fall. Keep gripping my arms, fall with me, and when you land on top of me, try to land on your knees.” His hands squeezed her shoulders. “Ready?”

She didn’t hesitate to lift her hips high up off the ground, and she couldn’t help but moan as some of the pressure between her thighs was released. She thought she saw his beard twitch into a knowing smirk before he fell forward. Gripping his arms as he had instructed, she rolled with him, tucking her knees as she landed on top of his chest. The motion wasn’t as graceful as it could have been, but the end result was quite successful. She was now straddling him, her hands resting on his light brown shirt, and she squirmed on his lap, desperate for more friction. She couldn’t hide her desire now even if she wanted to; he could probably feel it through the thin fabric of her work-out pants.

He let his hands rest on her hips, then ran them slowly down her legs. His lips curled up into a grin. “That was good,” he said, drawing an infuriating pattern on the inside of her knee. “From here you can choose to either attack me or flee.” He raised an eyebrow as his fingers traveled back up her thigh, dangerously close to where she really wanted them to be.

She chose to attack.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody’s interested, I had Marcus teach Abby a modern Brazilian jiu-jitsu move. Watch "Gracie Combatives - Lesson 1 - Slice 1 (1-6)" on YouTube. I tried my best to describe it here, but the video will definitely give you a clearer picture. :)


End file.
